Xform Games Studio
Xform Games Studio is an Dutch independent game development studios was formed in 2004 by founder small indie groups Pieter Albers Diederik Groesbeek History Xform was founded in 2004 by two guys that met in the 'Hogeschool voor de Kunsten Utrecht' university, which are Pieter Albers and Diederik Groesbeek. Creative old-school guys with a love for classic action games that they played on their Commodore Amiga. And so they set out to create these kinds of action games themselves, but in a more epic 3D fashion. Their first big game together was a thirdperson shooter called 'The Hammer' (made with Virtools). An ambitious attempt to bring GTA 3 to the browser. Although groundbreaking at the time, they struggled at first, since the world was not yet ready for such awesomeness. They had to work long hours and do some less-epic non 3d games for clients to make ends meet. Over the years the team grew, and so did their portfolio of games and clients. They created lots of games like Burnin' Rubber, Traffic Slam and Rally Point using Shockwave 3D technology. It became clear that the webgame audience never seems to get tired of 3d games with cars and explosions. Later, they adapted the Flash 3D technology 'Away 3D', and the popular Unity 3D game engine. Proving Xform is not dependent on one particular technology platform to make games with explosions. As perhaps the very last game company on earth, they also brought their games to the mobile market (games such as Super Hammer, Crash n' Burn, Rally Point 3, but also kids games like Wungi Pirates, Knights and Kitty Cats). They managed to build up quite a portfolio, but the releases did not bring them fame or fortune. Over the last couple of years Xform shrunk down again and took some time to rethink their strategy. Work was done on the creation of some Unity Asset Store projects such as Hammer 2 - Reloaded and Operation Desert Road. In the last two years, Xform published their biggest projects since years, Super Man Or Monster and Burnin' Rubber 5 HD. They have also resumed work on publishing standalone versions of their games, such as Burnin' Rubber 3 and 4. Recently, they have opened a patreon site, where people can donate money to Xform so they can create more standalone versions and start work on Burnin' Rubber 6. With the money, Xform is planning on publishing more standalones. Workers At the moment, Xform consists of only two people, which are Pieter Albers and Diederik Groesbeek also known as the founders of the company. Stijn Stiefelhagen, Eugene Ruitenbeek, Michael Ruitenbeek, Joep Peters, Matthew Groen used to work at Xform Games, but they all had to leave the company because there was not enough money to pay the workers. At the moment, there is no enough money to hire new workers. Diederik Groesbeek said that it does not really encourage them to hire new people, although there are currently no plans in hiring new workers.